Only a Jewel Detector and a Protector
by XxInuyasha4everxX
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha fight again. Kagome thinks she's just a jewel detector, and Inuyasha thinks he's just a protector. After time to think, can they realize what they really are?


Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Hey guys! This is my first try at a one shot. I hope you like it! Don't get confused though. I tell what happened in Kagome's eyes, then go all the way back to tell what happened in Inuyasha's eyes. Oh and italics means its what they're thinking and I would hope you know what regular means.**

Kagomes POV:

"SIT!" I screamed. Inuyasha slammed into the ground with a grunt. _Hmmf._ _Stupid inconsiderate jerk._ As I stormed away I could hear Inuyasha calling my name. Ignoring him I stormed through the woods, without even having to look at where I was going. I sat on the edge of the well staring down at my shoes.

_Baka! Why did I think he would be nice for even a second? Inuyasha is always so inconsiderate when I want to go back to my time. He only ever thinks about collecting the jewel shards. Why wouldn't he? Once we collected all of the jewel shards there would be no reason for me to be around anymore. Inuyasha could wish Kikyo back to life, or better yet, he could wish Naraku had never existed. Then it would be as if we had never met, and he could have Kikyo. _

I bit back my tears, knowing they would be easy for Inuyasha to smell. I wasn't sure if he would come or not when he was this angry. It was awful whenever we fought and this time it was no exception.

I hadn't started this argument. Not really. Inuyasha had gone off and I had gotten worried about him. By the time I had caught up he was talking to Kikyo. He had caught my scent right away and jumped up while Kikyo had vanished. But when I wanted to go home he threw a huge fit and decided we had to go out shard hunting. The fight had started when I refused to go with him. I had wanted to go home to my own time to get back in time for an important test, and now to get away from him.

_I don't know why I bother worrying about him. Of course he went off to see Kikyo. And he always comes back. I guess I just couldn't help worrying. There's always this nagging feeling that this could be it. This could be the time he doesn't come back._

_None of the others know that I wake up with him gone, and stay up the rest of the night waiting for his safe return. Heck, Inuyasha himself doesn't know. The morning after he's always yelling at me to keep up. It's not like he ever asks if I'm okay. I wonder if he would ask Kikyo. I know I shouldn't be jealous. I mean, Kikyo gave her life for him. I haven't done that. It's only natural for- who am I kidding? I just can't compare to Kikyo at all._

I let the tears fall freely now. I wasn't even in the mood to kid myself. I wasn't alright. I could never compare to Kikyo. She always came first, no matter what.

_After all, I'm only his jewel detector._

Inuyasha's POV:

"SIT!" Kagome screamed. I only had a split second of knowing it was coming before being slammed into the ground. Ouch. Kagome immediately went running off. Probably back to her own time.

"Kagome!" I called out. Either she was too stupid to hear me, or she was ignoring me. I slowly sat up.

_Damn. I hate it when she goes to her own time. She always takes so long there and then I have to come get her. I don't like being away from her that long. Of course I could never tell her that, she'd probably just laugh in my face._

I hopped up into a tree to do my thinking. Stupid arguments. Stupid girl. Stupid everything. I sighed.

_I could never tell her the real reason I went to go and see Kikyo either. She'd never believe that I didn't want Kikyo romantically. Actually I had stopped feeling that way about Kikyo a while ago. Somewhere along the line Kagome had made her way into my heart. I couldn't just tell her flat out, she might just through my affection back in my face._

_I only went to see Kikyo to find out if there were any jewel shards around that she knew about. Kagome wouldn't have helped me because she was too busy worrying about those stupid test things. I hadn't wanted to bother her, because she gets really scary when I do. So when I saw Kikyo's soul collectors I saw the perfect opportunity. _

The only problem was, I hadn't checked that everyone was asleep carefully enough before I left. Kagome followed me.

_Of course it was partially my fault for not realizing she was following for so long. She startled me when she was suddenly so close I could smell her so strongly. I really shouldn't have gotten so angry with her. There must've been only one reason she came after me though. I left the camp unguarded she must've been afraid demons would attack camp while I wasn't there. _

I hopped out of the tree and angrily paced back and forth in front of it. I wanted so badly to lash out at something.

_That's all I'm good for. Protecting her from all the bad things. I guess it could be worse though. She could not want me around at all. Even if protection is all she wants me around for, I want to be here. _

I sighed again. At this rate that's never going to happen.

_After all, I'm only her protector._

Narrator POV:

A young half-demon paced back and forth in front of a tree. Suddenly with his hearing he hears the sound of a young girls sobs. His ears perk up and he slowly makes his way towards the sound.

A young girl sits on the edge of the well crying. She thinks she can never compare to another woman in the heart of the one man that counts. She's suddenly interrupted when the very man she's thinking about sits down.

The half-demon sat down quietly next to the girl. Her tears halt as she's startled. Slowly he moved his hand to rest between them.

The girl watched as the half-demon moved his had to in between them. _I'm just a jewel detector._ She sighs.

The half-demon quickly pulls his hand back when the girl doesn't take it. _I'm just a protector._ He sighs.

The girl hears his sigh and slowly, very slowly, puts her hand out to rest between them. _But I want to be more._

The half-demon watches her put out her hand. He slowly moves his hand over hers and very gently holds her hand. _But I want to be more._

_I want to be more._

_~Jaymi~_


End file.
